


Jotun Milk

by thorkihost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Milking, milk slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkihost/pseuds/thorkihost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor buys a young Jotun in the marketplace with the promise that it will give him the most divine milk he's ever tasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milk Slave

Thor walked the stalls of the market, gaze flicking over the merchandise but never lingering. He was there for one purpose, after all. The Prince of Asgard found the merchant who stocked in Jotuns, and what a fine stock he had indeed. All were on their hands and knees, bits in their mouths like horses, with their wrists and ankles bound. He knew the one that was the source of rumors as soon as he laid eyes on him. The Jotun was smaller, more slender than all the others. He had long, smooth black tresses where the others had little or no hair at all. And he was beautiful. Vicious red eyes glared daggers at him. Elegantly marked blue skin begged to be touched.

"Loki, your highness," the merchant startled Thor with the announcement of the captive male's name. "A fine choice. He is young still, but mature. He'll give you the most divine milk you've tasted for many years." Thor didn't need convincing to know he must own this stunning creature.

"Whatever the cost, I'll pay it," the prince stated without ever once taking his eyes off of the Jotun. Loki. Oh, to taste that fine skin, the white liquid that would trickle down blue and onto Thor's eager tongue. He had his servants take his purchase past to the palace, to his chambers. And when he walked into his rooms and found the Juton on the stone floor in the center of the chamber, still bound upon his hands and knees with the metal bar shove between his teeth, the prince grinned.

How could this Jotun, this milk slave, hold such hatred in his crimson gaze yet still tremble so invitingly? The door to Thor's chambers was closed and locked, so he took his time approaching, circling, and appraising his pet. When he stood directly before the shivering beauty he slid his fingers into the fine dark locks and pulled to force Loki's head up. The Jotun looked so fine with that bit in his mouth, Thor decided it would have to stay, at least through the first milking.

There would be plenty of time to hear the little creature moan clearly later. Thor continued to pull at Loki's hair, causing the Juton to whimper and hiss around the metal, until the slender male was forced to sit back on his haunches and expose his already quite hardened nipples. The prince knelt before his pet, releasing his hair, to skim his calloused fingers over quivering blue skin. Loki gasped and tried to pull away when Thor pinched at one of the hard nubs.

"Do you feel full, little cow? You need a release?" Thor purred, voice dropping low and dipping his head to draw his tongue up the column of Loki's throat. The hand assaulting the squirming, whimpering boy's nipple continued to pull adorable, delicious noises from Loki, while the other slipped lower to palm between the Jotun's legs, over the thin fabric of the loincloth.

Thor tore the cloth away, leaving Loki bare save for his bindings and the bit. His warm hand closed around the cooler skin of the Juton's member, stroking gently to encourage the milk to flow down there for him. The prince was startled from his ministrations when he felt a pair of bound hands shoving at his chest. He pulled back enough to look down at his beautiful milk slave, and was shocked at what he saw. Loki's cheeks were flushed with purple, his bit was slick and dripping saliva down the delicately marked chin, and his crimson eyes were brimming with tears. The shivering male no longer glared, only pleaded Thor with his gaze, but for what? From the blush, the heavy panting, and the soft keens coming from the Jotun, Thor assumed that Loki was indeed feeling the fullness from his milk. Perhaps it had been so long since it had been drained that the poor creature was in pain. Thor thought he'd heard of that happening before.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking the other's cheek just above the strap holding the metal in that drooling mouth, "I'll milk you. Patience, little cow, you'll feel better soon." The thunder prince's head lowered again, this time to kiss the blue skin from pert nipple down to the junction of thigh and groin. With gentle hands he encouraged Loki's trembling ones behind his golden head. His mouth then descended upon the Juton's arousal, so full and eager under this tongue and lips. Thor bobbed his head to coax that sweet milk from Loki, who was now mewling from behind the bit. Once trembling and unwilling fingers now gripped tightly at the thunderer's hair. The prince was committed to aiding his moaning and whimpering pet, hallowing his cheeks and moving his mouth quickly up and down the hard length of his Juton's member. 'The most divine milk you've tasted', the merchant had said. He was so close to having that milk, if only Loki would just surrender it to him. When he glanced up, the beautiful Jotun was tossing his head back, eyes screwed shut, and biting hard at the metal in his mouth. Thor decided to give the adorable creature a final little push. Using some of the slickness now coating Loki's arousal to wet his fingers, the golden prince began to tease at his pet's entrance. His fingers weren't nearly wet enough to enter, but they were perfect for earning a sharp gasp and shiver from the blue body.

Loki went very stiff, keening loudly and gripping hard at Thor's golden locks as he finally, finally gave his master the milk he'd been desiring since laying eyes on the Juton in the market. And it was divine, indeed! The white slid so smoothly down his throat, surprisingly warm and utterly delicious. Thor sucked and swallowed until Loki was shoving at his head for him to stop, for he was fully milked at last.


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor may not have the obedient slave he thought.

Thor lifted his head slowly, glancing up at Loki and expecting to be greeted with something comparable to a look of gratitude. He had just released that horrid pressure from the buildup of milk after all. His milk slave, however, was still sucking in heavy breaths through his nose and around the bit. Crimson eyes were closed and the slender creature had hunched his shoulders to curl in on himself as best he could.

"Was it not enough, little cow?" Thor asked softly, drawing himself back up into a sitting position so that he could cup that flushed blue cheek in his palm and direct his pet's face upwards toward him. "I can milk you more if you need." The thunderer brushed the pad of this thumb under a closed and teary eye. "I'm afraid I don't know how much is enough for you. The males of my kind cannot produce milk, we only…" Thor's gaze flicked down to the bulge in his own pants just as Loki's eyes were sliding open. The prince seemed to blush for a moment before the expression of embarrassment bled into one of delight. "Let me show you."

Loki shocked him by narrowing his eyes in a vicious glare and shoving at him with impressive force for such a small beauty. He watched in astonishment as his Juton began to scramble away from him, as best as the chains allowed. Thor caught the chain running between his milk slave's ankles before Loki got too far and, as gently as he could, pulled Loki back across the floor until his pet was pinned beneath him. "It won't hurt."

Thor's new pet did not cease his struggles, which greatly perplexed his master. With one firm hand upon Loki's bound wrists, the prince restrained the squirming male's hands above the silky locks of black hair. His hips pressed down upon the Jotun's bare ones as well, effectively preventing anymore wild movement. "I promise to make it pleasurable for you," the thunderer assured as his free hand reached between them to caress the markings decorating the cool flesh all around his beautiful milk slave's waist and hips.

"Will you…will there be more milk so soon, I wonder?" Thor murmured, glancing down at his pet's supple frame with a churning mix of lust and hunger. His gaze darted back up immediately, for Loki had uttered a muffled cry through the bit. Perhaps he had an answer for his caring and attentive master? With a warning look at his Jotun's hands, a silent command that they remained where he'd place them, he let go so that both of his hands could be set to the task of loosening the strap of the bit enough to slip it out of his pet's mouth and allow it to hang glistening at his delightfully long neck instead.

"Release me you bumbling oaf! Get off of me and for the love of the gods never sicken me with your touch again!" Loki screeched the very moment he had use of his mouth again, the sound so sharp and startling that Thor actually jammed the bit right back in the Jotun's mouth to make it stop. His pet managed to catch one of his fingers in his gnashing teeth before he could pull it away, biting down hard and breaking the skin. Thor roared and shoved Loki's head back against the floor hard to that he may yank his poor digit free.

By the gods, he had purchased a demon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, sorry. I'm still figuring out where I want this to go (it is my first fic :) ).
> 
> The characters and setting belong to Marvel.
> 
> This fic is being written as a gift for Ric (under_base on tumblr). Check out their tumblr to see the artwork done for this fic! (sort of disclaimer: The artwork was made as kind of a gift exchange between us, it was not given to me for 'free').


	3. Dominating and Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decides his rebellious milk slave must be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This chapter is extremely MA. There is very little plot and very considerable amounts of non-con. If you don't like dub-con/non-con, please don't read.

Now that the strap holding the gag was longer, Loki was able to turn his head and spit it from his aching mouth. He snapped his head back immediately to look directly at Thor, glare at him and bare his teeth. "Are you deaf as well as dumb? Get off me!" the Juton hissed, shifting his hips beneath the prince's, though there was no way he would shake the other off without Thor's compliance.

An absolute beast! A cow, nay, a bull with words for horns! The thunderer had to catch the writhing male's bound hands before they could connect with his chest, as was their aim. Perhaps the horns were more than words, he thought as he found himself huffing and struggling to get Loki's hands back on the floor above his raven hair.

"Be still!" the prince ordered in exasperation as his pet continued his futile, exhausting efforts to get free or damage Thor. "Behave or I shall have to force you!" A moment after the vow was made, the idea fully dawned upon Thor. This was no demon, merely a creature still feral. A milk slave to be taught obedience; a bucking cow to be broken. As he watched the blue skin shift over sharp hip bones and lean muscles, he decided that he was very willing to train this beautiful creature.

After much screaming and clawing at Thor's arms and hands, and a lucky kick to the prince's ribs, Thor successfully had Loki flipped over onto his stomach. The Jotun's arms where pinned beneath his wriggling body so the prince had a relatively easy time fitting the bit back into the gnashing mouth, with a pull on the strap behind Loki's head to force the metal in securely. He held the strap like reins, rather short reins, as he sat up enough to survey his room for something to ease the way as he claimed, and hopefully tamed, his wild pet.

There was an oil lamp he might be able to reach, but he only had one free hand and he had just spent so much time settling himself between Loki's legs that he dared not risk standing. The result was pressing his body completely flush with the Jotun's, perhaps even squishing him a bit if that was truly a squeak that Thor heard from beneath him, so he could reach just past his pet's head to snatch up the lamp. He blew out the flame and poured some of the oil on the cold stone floor, giving it a moment to cool before slicking his fingers in it.

The prince had to lift his hips off of his milk slave's rear so his thick fingers could begin teasing the other's entrance. Loki gasped and tried to tug away from the feeling, but Thor yanked at the bit hard enough to prevent the Jotun from pulling too far away. The result was a lovely curve in the creature's back, as his head was forced up from the pull on the metal in his mouth and his knees beneath him were attempting to push his backside away from his master's probing digits.

"If you remain still and relaxed, this will not hurt," Thor murmured in a low voice, heavy with lust at the sight of his feral, little cow before him. "You will enjoy it, perhaps enough to yield more milk," he added, with a grin though the Jotun could not see it. And with that promise, the first finger entered. He kept his grip tight on the strap of the bit, stopping any struggle before it could happen.

Loki whimpered most pitifully, so Thor kept his finger still within the surprisingly warm passage of his pet's body. His clever little cow did seem to figure out, rather quickly, that the pain he felt would cease if he would only relax a bit. So it was after a few moments of whimpers and stillness that Loki released a breath and finally loosened a bit for his master. The oil made it easy to thrust his finger in and out, and certainly lessened the resistance with the addition of a second digit.

The beautiful milk slave was uttering soft noises of discomfort, and occasionally pleasure when Thor's fingers rubbed just right, trembling once more by the time three fingers were stretching him open. There was a delightful little whimper from his pet when he removed his fingers to fumble with the lacings of his trousers. Once he finally had his arousal free of the leather confines of his pants, he poured more oil from the lamp and used it to slick himself thoroughly. The point of this was to dominate his new milk slave after all, not truly harm him.

Thor aligned himself carefully then pushed in. He sunk into Loki's quivering, mewling body slowly, allowing the precious creature time to relax around him before pushing himself deeper. Once he was fully seated, his Jotun's body twitching delightfully around his member, he placed his free hand upon a cool blue hip to hold the slender being steady as he pulled back almost completely to thrust in again. Loki cried out around the bit, shaking his head and clawing at the ground with bound hands. Thor kept his pace slow, though the sounds coming from his milk slave did not lessen no matter how long he waited. So, it was with minimal hesitation that the golden prince increased the pace of his thrusts.

He claimed his pet deep and hard, soon too overwhelmed by how good Loki felt inside to monitor his speed. The thunderer also found that, with a good tug on the bit, he could get the little Jotun to push back against him as he thrust in. He groaned happily at this discovery and quickly set to using it each time he pushed in to his hilt. Thor felt himself getting close to his climax, and perhaps would be embarrassed at how quickly he approached it later, but for now everything about possessing the lovely male beneath him burned his cares away entirely.

He belated remembered that he'd promised Loki pleasure as well, so he slowed his pace in the hopes of staving off his own orgasm a bit longer as he reached under the Jotun with the hand that had been roughly grasping his hip. He was so pleased when he found that his little cow was hard and dripping that he began thrusting in earnest once more, though this time with his hand upon Loki's arousal to mimic the pace. Now, even without a tug on the bit, his pet pushed back into his thrusts and forward into his hand, moaning and panting around the metal in his mouth most deliciously.

Loki came first, throwing his head back and tightening around Thor as he did. Thor knew it was unnecessary, but the sight of his pet's head tossed so far back as he came was too exquisite to surrender, so as he raised his milk-covered hand to his lips he yanked hard on the bit. Loki's hands were almost off the ground, his back unable to arch any more. The sight, mingled with the truly divine flavor of his milk slave, pushed Thor over the edge. He spilled himself deep inside the Jotun and did not stop his thrusting until he was completely spent.

Thor released the strap of the bit and Loki fell back to the floor as soon as he had. The metal slipped free from the Jotun's mouth, clinking softly against the stone ground before the noise was overtaken with sound of his pet's unobstructed, though still labored breath. The prince pulled out and eased Loki's hips to the floor so the exhausted, lightly trembling creature would not collapse and injure himself on the hard stone. The thunderer laced his pants back up before gently pushing on Loki's shoulder to roll him onto his back.

Loki was crying. Saliva glistened all over his chin from when he'd been straining against the bit, a gag that had left ugly red and purple marks on either side of his mouth. His crimson eyes, that had only been capable of a vicious glare, were closed. Yet the tears still trickled free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters and setting belong to Marvel.
> 
> This fic is being written as a gift for Ric (under_base on tumblr). Check out their tumblr to see the artwork done for this fic! (sort of disclaimer: The artwork was made as kind of a gift exchange between us, it was not given to me for 'free').


	4. Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realizes that he might have made a mistake in how he treated his new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly the aftermath of Thor's actions in the last. I might switch to Loki's point of view for the next chapter, but I'm still not sure. Any preferences or suggestions?

Thor watched his pet cry and struggled with the image. Loki had seemed to enjoy being mounted well enough; he’d even given Thor more of his divine milk. Perhaps he’d been too rough on the slender creature? He had wanted to break his milk slave…but not with this as the result. All he wanted was obedience from the beautiful Jotun, not his tears. It ached almost like he’d committed a sin by making something so lovely cry.

A large, warm hand caressed over Loki’s cheek, a touch that earned a wince from the exhausted being beneath him. Crimson eyes pried open to glare tiredly at him, but his milk slave was clearly struggling to keep them from slipping closed once again. It was a glare, though, which meant that despite having perhaps taken the wrong course of action, Loki might still be unbroken.

Thor pressed his lips together; his brow knitting as he flicked his gaze all over the Juton as if the answer to what he should do next was mixed in with the intricate markings on blue skin. A verbal apology was out of the question. A master ought not apologize to his pet, no matter how retched he felt about his actions. He decided another form of amends would be best, so he shifted to slide his hands under the crying figure so he might carry him to the bed. Maybe after a good rest, free of the bit and shackles, Loki would be more cooperative. Maybe he would understand Thor’s motives for taking him so forcefully.

He was once again taken by surprise by Loki’s speed and ferocity before he could even being to lift him up. A cerulean leg coiled against the Jotun’s torso for an instant before it lashed out and a heel was driven straight into Thor’s nose. He reeled back, letting out a rather unmanly cry, while cupping his face that was now gushing blood. Loki’s chest was still rising and falling with quivering breaths, but his body was limp once more. Before Thor could recover from the shock of the blow and retaliate, the red eyes were closed and the tears ceased when his feral pet fell into unconsciousness.

Thor growled in frustration and a good deal of pain. He struggled to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom where he grabbed a cloth to press to his nose to staunch to bleeding. After a moment of grumbling with his head tilted back against the flow from his nose, which was thankfully not broken, he glanced over at the other cloth on the countertop. With a resigned sigh, he picked it up with his free hand and dipped it in the wash bowl. As much as he wanted to, he could not really blame Loki for the kick. Thor had been too rough on a creature that had already been trembling in fear of the new surroundings and his master.

The prince turned back to his room, looking horribly un-regal with a bloody rag covering half his face and his clothing rumpled and sweaty. He paused in the doorway, eyes on the slumbering Jotun in the middle of the floor.

Thor had only been out of the room for a minute and yet he’d already forgotten just how stunning his milk slave was. Or maybe it was just that now he could see every curve and angle and pleasure-covered inch of the Jotun. Fully appreciate him at a distance. He stepped forward and knelt at Loki’s side. The other’s muscles tensed under the wet rag, but the sleeping male did not wake to strike Thor again. The cloth was dragged carefully and gently over the marked skin, taking away the stickiness of sweat and the milk that had escaped Thor’s hand before. He had to put the bloody rag down, the bleeding had slowed enough now anyway, so that he could lift one of Loki’s legs to press the cloth to the Jotun’s abused entrance. His pet let out a whimper, then a strangled sob at the contact. Thor’s head whipped up from his task to watch the supple body shift in uneasy slumber. While Loki’s unconsciousness kept both of them safe, Thor was sure to finish cleaning as quickly as possible.

Once Loki as clean as Thor could manage without taking the Jotun to the baths, he left both rags on the floor to pick the other’s beautiful form up and carry him to the bed. A key was drawn from his trousers and slipped into the locks upon Loki’s ankles, but Thor stopped before releasing the male’s wrists as well. It may be too soon for such freedom; too risky. He chose to remove the shackles from the Jotun’s ankles and the bit only. He then tucked his pet under the covers, wondering briefly if the warmth would make the small frost giant uncomfortable. But Loki did not stir again, so Thor left him alone.

It was all conflicting thoughts with Loki. Should Thor change into night clothes or should he attempt slumber in his armor in case the Jotun woke and attacked again? Should he climb into the bed as well or on the couch by the fireplace? Should he fetch the healers to look over his new pet? Send for food? Admittedly, he had not fully thought the situation through when he’d purchased the milk slave. He had desired him and obtained him. That there was more to do afterwards was only now sinking in and making his golden head spin.

For the moment, Thor chose to put off any further action. He undressed, changed into night clothes and slipped into bed with the Jotun sleeping peacefully on the other side. If he woke to Loki’s hands around his neck, then so be it. He would deal with the situation when it came to it. For now he would sleep, with the image of his stunning new possession slumbering at his side to occupy his mind throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and setting belong to Marvel.
> 
> This fic is being written as a gift for Ric (under_base on tumblr). Check out their tumblr to see the artwork done for this fic! (sort of disclaimer: The artwork was made as kind of a gift exchange between us, it was not given to me for 'free').
> 
> I don't have a Beta yet, so please forgive the grammar errors


End file.
